mcdmfandomcom-20200215-history
Saint
Saints are part of Matt Colville's campaign theology. The gods of Orden don't typically act in the world themselves, but the saints who follow them can intervene more directly. Although saints very rarely appear in person and usually only to their most devout followers, they can grant boons to their followers and affect events in the Mundane World. Saints are commonly thought to be mortal heroes who pledged themselves to a god and provided their god with great service during life. After their death, the god they follow raised them to sainthood. Churches in Orden are dedicated to saints, rather than to gods, and several saints are associated with each god. Saints of Riojahttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=38H3eOgyBUk * Saints of Lord Anso ** Saint Verona, Charity ** Saint Montanino, Duty ** Saint Ysabella the Bright, Justice ** Saint Bergo, Mercy ** Saint Pellario, Ambition * Saints of Lady Talisa ** Saint Flora, Dueling and Blades ** Saint Paula, Honesty ** Saint Enzio, Blood, Scars and Wounds ** Saint Baldovino, Cheating ** Saint Lucia, Death * Saints of Margrave Causulo ** Saint Galindo, Theater, Actors and Performance ** Saint Diamentia, Music, Poetry and Writing ** Saint Yça, Magic, Lore and Knowledge ** Saint Alvar, Language ** Saint Elana, Truth * Saints of Lady Donisa ** Saint Bonagratia, Gambling and Risk ** Saint Amato, Travel and the Sea ** Saint Bonola, Fools ** Saint Vivanio, Vanity ** Saint Baldassare, Wealth & Poverty * Saints of Margravine Maura ** Saint Bellamo, Revelry ** Saint Demelza, Rivalry ** Saint Selanda, Lust ** Saint Tuco, Sacrifice ** Saint Marco, Kinship * Saints of Viscount Folco ** Saint Orsino, The Diplomat, Saint of Secrets & Lies ** Saint Umberto, Conspiracy ** Saint Giana, Patience ** Saint Ridolfo, Blackmail ** Saint Alfieri, Envy and Jealousy * Saints of Ragilo ** Saint Corbella, Poisons ** Saint Vieri, Fear ** Saint Nero, Silence ** Saint Paolo the Lawyer, Hiding and Shadows ** Saint Cambio, Sloth Saints of Vasloria * Saints of Adun ** Saint Anthony, Shield of the North – Foe of the Wilderness ** Saint Gryffyn the Stout, the Defender ** Saint Gwenllian The Fell-handed – Seek and destroy evil ** Saint Llewellyn the Valiant, Courage and Leadership in Battle ** Saint Maerwyn the Kingmaker, the Diplomat * Saints of Cavall ** Saint Bróccan the Resolute – Iron will, relentless in pursuit. ** Saint Gaed the Confessor – Root out traitors to the state ** Saint Godwin the Inquisitor – Pursue priests of Nikros and Cyrvis ** Saint Gwiddon the Vigilant – Aid the law ** Saint Taethan the Sunbringer – Fight Undead * Saints of Malus ** Saint Cail the Sorcerer ** Saint Calinda the Seer ** Saint Clement the Journeyman – (whose church in Blackbottom is the last church standing in Vasloria until it is destroyed by Ajax in .) ** Saint Elemein the Arcanist ** Saint Elgar the Engineer * Saints of Salorna ** Saint Fallara the Witch ** Saint Halcyon the Druid ** Saint Isolde the Purifier ** Saint Morvin the Tiller ** Saint Pandercost the Wroth * Saints of Viras ** Saint Aimsley the Irrepressible ** Saint Elspeth the Blithe ** Saint Gowan the Physician ** Saint Jack the Green ** Saint Marya the Mother * Saints of Nikros ** Saint Correx the High General ** Saint Hylae the Corrupt ** Saint Melianus the Bright Duke ** Saint Pentalion the Justicar ** Saint Thomas the Judge * Saints of Cyrvis ** Saint Eseld of the Eye ** Saint Kalos the Immolate ** Saint Nesta the Pestilent ** Saint Pallas the Black ** Saint Tallad the Cursed Saints of Higara * Saint Akemitsu, Saint of the Sun References